<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【RPS】【摇滚莫扎特？】难留连 by Takiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665388">【RPS】【摇滚莫扎特？】难留连</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiri/pseuds/Takiri'>Takiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>云散高唐 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mozart - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiri/pseuds/Takiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>霜摧桃李风折莲，真娘死时犹少年。<br/>脂肤荑手不牢固，世间尤物难留连。</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>云散高唐 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【RPS】【摇滚莫扎特？】难留连</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>难留连</p><p>Florent打开房门。<br/>他看到一片寂静的无人的客厅，灯光熄灭，悄无声息，没有另一个人存在于这里的最细微的痕迹。——某种直觉告诉他事情不对。他快步冲进屋里，检查过每一个房间，试图找出本该在这里的另一个人——他一无所获。<br/>“……Mikele。”他说，深吸了一口气，“Mikele，你不能这么做。”<br/>回答他的只有死一般沉默的寂静。</p><p>那么回到最开始——事情原本是这样开始的——事情的最开始原本一切都好，至少看似如此。<br/>那次令人心悸的崩溃之后Mikele没有再提起这事。次日早晨他们在同一张床上醒来，耳鬓厮磨，肢体相缠，亲昵而又甜美。Mikele半梦半醒地凑过来吻他，嘴唇柔软微凉，像猫儿用它湿润的鼻尖撒娇地轻轻磨蹭。Florent回吻他，然后他们在温暖的晨曦里又这么睡过去，日上三竿时Florent终于醒来，Mikele就趴在他身侧，手指百无聊赖地在手机屏幕上戳来点去。<br/>“早上好。”Mikele说，没有转头，但是Florent感觉到他原本晃来晃去的小腿贴了过来，脚尖贴住他的小腿上下磨蹭——一个介于调情和打招呼之间的动作，颇似猫儿路过你腿边时勾住你脚踝的长长尾巴——“或者中午好？”<br/>“随便啦。”Florent睡意模糊地嘟囔，往Mikele身边又蹭了蹭。他打了个哈欠，正打算再睡一会，某个单词突然击中了他，使他猛地睁开眼睛：“……等等，中午？现在几点了？”<br/>“刚过十一点。”Mikele告诉他，“如果你要去火车站，现在出门还赶得及。”<br/>Florent发出一点绝望的声音：“天，我是得出门了，我跟妈妈保证过我会去火车站接她——老天啊，我真不敢相信我没有定闹钟。”他从床上弹跳起来，急匆匆地满地捡拾昨晚被他们胡乱丢了一地的衣服。Mikele支着脸颊，饶有兴致地看他表演‘如何在五分钟之内把自己打理出一个人样’，显然觉得这一幕是个非常有趣的晨间娱乐节目。<br/>“你要吃点什么吗？”他问，“冰箱里可能还有点牛奶。”<br/>“恐怕没时间了，亲爱的，谢谢你，我现在就得走了。如果迟到的话妈妈可能会把我丢到火车轨道上。”<br/>Florent一头扎进洗手间，两分钟后又一头冲出来，开始到处乱找自己的手提包，好像有谁在他屁股后面绑了个点了火的火箭筒。他终于找到了那个目标，一把抄起它，冲过来吻了吻Mikele的脸颊，扭头冲向门外，又在即将关门的一刻突然从门缝里探出头。<br/>“Mikele，你知道，我就只是问问——”他说，试图摆出自己能有的最安慰人心的表情来，“今天晚上你愿不愿意……”<br/>Mikele几乎和他同时开口。<br/>“对了，Florent……”他说，“就只是问问……今天晚上的那个邀请，还有效吗？”<br/>Florent傻乎乎地盯着他看了一会，大脑终于延迟完毕，理解了这一串单词所代表的意思。<br/>“有效，当然，当然还有效！”他大声回答，冲进卧室里，又响亮地吻了吻Mikele，“妈妈会很高兴见到你的——不过你真的确定吗，Mikele？我是说，如果你有什么不舒服的地方，你不必勉强自己……”<br/>Mikele摇摇头。有一瞬间他微妙地抿了抿嘴唇，似乎对自己做下的决定并不是很有信心，但紧接着他就抬起面孔，朝Florent笑了笑。<br/>“当然。”他轻快地回答，“这没什么的。……我明白你在担心我，我们可以回头再谈这事；但现在快出门吧，Flo，你真的要迟到了。”</p><p>那天Mikele准时出现在了约定的餐馆。他看起来精神奕奕，自信又略带腼腆，精准命中了Florent妈妈的萌点。那顿晚餐吃得宾主尽欢，Mikele作为她儿子的（准）男朋友，履行义务陪同Florent送她去火车站，得到了一个拥抱和一个面颊吻。<br/>“很高兴认识你。”她说，“我相信Florent很喜欢你——他以前从来不把约会对象带给我看，玩神秘主义的坏孩子。”<br/>Florent略显窘迫地喊了声妈妈，被她摆手制止：“我没有什么特别要对你们俩说的，亲爱的，不过看来你们和彼此相处得很好。我知道这点就够了。过得开心点，好吗？你们两个都是。”<br/>她朝他们挥挥手，大步流星地进了站台，隔着栅栏不耐烦地冲儿子挥手，示意他们赶紧回家去忙自己的事，别杵在这里浪费时间。她的背影很快消失在人群里，Florent转过头，打算对Mikele说话——然后他注意到Mikele仍然看着那个方向。意大利人深色的眼睛里有一些若有所思的茫然，他抱着自己的手臂，像是无意识地想要保留住那个拥抱。<br/>“Mikele？”Florent轻轻叫他，“怎么了？你看起来有点难过。”<br/>Mikele先是摇摇头，又愣一下。<br/>“我……也没有吧。”他说，声音也是茫然的，“我只是……我有一点想家。”<br/>“你很久没回家了吗？”<br/>“……很久了。”Mikele回答他，“我都不记得上次和妈妈说话是什么时候的事情了。”<br/>“为什么不给她打个电话？或者回去看看？”<br/>Mikele又一次摇摇头。<br/>“不行的。”他说，“没办法的，Florent。我没办法再回去了。”<br/>他没有转过头来看Florent，目光仍然注视着火车站里来往的人群。他的视线没有特别聚焦在他们中哪个人的身上，只是虚虚掠过他们，像掠过他回忆中的一道道熟悉又虚幻的身影。<br/>“……我离家太久了。”他最终只是轻声说，“太久了。已经没办法再回去了。”<br/>一些推测——猜想——故事——飞过Florent的脑海（纯属职业病作祟。），他想了想，还是没有问，只是伸手抱住Mikele，亲吻他的发顶。<br/>“事情会好起来的。”他低声向Mikele保证，“虽然我不知道究竟发生了什么，但相信我，都会好起来的。有一天你会可以回家去看看，或者至少和家里人打个电话。你一定很想念他们。”<br/>Mikele没回答他。他把自己的重心交至Florent环抱他的手臂上，微微叹一口气。那是个温和的，没有付诸言辞的否定信号，好像他在用身体阐述他不认为会有那么一天。<br/>“希望是这样。”他说，声音里带着一点点几不可闻的微笑，“希望真的会好起来。”</p><p>那之后他们越来越亲近。关系的变化无声、无形、没有信号但不言自明。他们越来越常在对方家中留宿，蚂蚁搬家一样一点点把日常用品留在对方的卧室里。那些在同一张床上度过的夜晚不再由性爱占据大多数时间，取而代之的是闲谈、玩笑、抱着冰激凌盒子在电视剧的背景音里你一勺我一勺地消磨掉大半个傍晚。他们一起下厨做饭，去超市买菜，手挽手在公园里散步。日子过得寻常又波澜不惊，好像从开天辟地以来一直就是如此，且会永远这样继续下去。<br/>“你考不考虑换个手机？”某一次的晚餐桌上，Florent随口问。Mikele含着勺子，发出半个含糊的鼻音，挑起眼角来递给他疑问的一瞥。Florent耸耸肩：“我猜是你手机的原因——我打你的电话经常没法打通。”<br/>“它是有点旧了。”Mikele说，“有点年头了，但是个礼物。挺有意义的那种。”他垂下头笑了笑，眼角弯出一个很温柔的弧度，“不太想换掉它。不过我会想想办法的，不然也很麻烦。”<br/>Florent点点头，表示自己理解他的动机：“其实你也可以搬到我这里来。”他说，把语调放得尽可能随意，同时借着碎发和睫毛的掩护去偷偷打量Mikele的表情，“你知道，这样会容易一些。也不用每次约会都搬着东西跑来跑去什么的。……而且我这里离市中心也更近一些，交通比较方便。”<br/>意大利歌手叼着叉子看他，深色眼睛里逐渐浮上一层粼粼的笑意。<br/>“你是在邀请我和你同居吗，Flo？”他一针见血地问，故意拖长了尾音，像一个有意无意，似有若无的小钩子，在听者的心头轻轻抓挠，“我不知道，亲爱的，这会不会有些太快了？”<br/>这个句子唤起了一些不是那么令人愉快的回忆。Florent谨慎地抬起视线去看Mikele，想确认这是情侣间常见的那些欲拒还迎的小花招，或者是另一次对于他心头暗伤的委婉拒绝。Mikele对上他看过来的目光，短暂地一愣。<br/>“……别担心，Flo。”他说，“我只是开个玩笑，这没什么。”但他唇边原本含着的愉快笑容的确淡下去了，他垂下睫毛，目光飘得远了些，怔怔地想了片刻心事。<br/>Florent犹豫着要不要打断他。也许不必道歉，他想，但他总是会担心——为自己的男朋友担心是他的合法权利——Mikele露出这样的神色总是会令他不由自主地担心起来。那感觉很微妙，微妙、复杂且难以言喻——好像坐在他面前的并不是一个活生生的真人而是一个幻影，一轮倒映在水中的月亮，看似真实却虚无缥缈，随时都有可能因为一阵细微的风或是水波的震动破碎消逝而去。<br/>“Mikele。”他低声叫这个名字，轻柔地握住对方的手腕，牵起他的手，送到唇边，很轻地吻了吻他的指关节，“嗨，亲爱的。你在想什么？”<br/>Mikele眨了眨眼睛，视线的焦距挪回他身上。<br/>“没什么。……抱歉，我想我只是有点走神。”他偏一下头，深色眼睛探究地望过来，眼神里有一点并不明显的探究和掂量，“所以你真的是在邀请我同居吗？”<br/>傻子也知道这时候决不能退缩，何况Florent的确意在如此。他很认真地点一下头。<br/>“我考虑这件事情有一段时间了。”他说，“你知道，上次——我妈妈来的那次——我们谈过这件事。也许那次我提得太着急了，我很抱歉当时让你那么难受。你确定你现在想谈这个吗？”<br/>Mikele沉吟片刻，莫名其妙地笑起来，点点头又摇摇头。<br/>“我想知道你是怎么想的。”他说，声音说得上是温柔的——但那种温柔里含着一些难以言表的奇异意味，几乎令人担忧——Florent困惑地望着他，但Mikele只是那样温柔又漫不经心地朝他微笑着，用一只手撑住面颊，“我想知道。告诉我吧，Florent。你怎么想？”<br/>“我想……我想要你搬进来。”Florent说。按理来讲这该是一段关系中相当重要的转折点，但他说出这些话时流畅又不假思索，好像一切都原本就该这么发生。“我不知道怎么说，Mikele。就像我之前告诉你的那样，很多时候我能想象我们俩就像现在这样一直在一起。我能想象我们分享接下来的人生。所以我希望你搬进来。我想和你住在一起，每天都一起醒来，一起做饭、吃早餐、在出门前接吻。我们可以一起养一只猫。你在家里弹琴的时候它会跳到你膝盖上，或者用爪子去抓琴弦，你喊我过来把它抱走，让它不要捣乱。……就是这些很细小的事情，Mikele，我想给你晚安吻，想对你说早上好，面对面地说早上好。每一天都是。我想和你分享人生里的每一个细节，我也想分享你人生里的每一个细节。……你怎么想，Mikele？你知道我不会要求你做任何决定，就只是……”<br/>“……就只是，这真的很好。”Mikele很轻地说。他闭了闭眼睛，那张苍白又锋利的面庞上倏忽浮现出一点几乎称得上凄楚的笑意。这一点笑来得和去得同样飘忽又迅疾，在Florent来得及做出任何反应前就已荡开不见。<br/>“当然啦，Flo。”他紧接着说，温柔声调近乎深情，那双深色眼睛潋滟地望向他，不知怎么地令Florent联想起一支深红色的，几近于凝固的血色的玫瑰，“我很高兴听到你也是这么想的。我也很希望能和你分享我的人生，Florent，你不知道我有多想这么做。我真的很高兴。”<br/>他伸手过来，和Florent十指交扣。Florent本能地回握他，他被意大利歌手款款的深色眼睛注视着，明明应该觉得甜蜜，却不知为什么从心底深处泛起一点隐忧——好像这些真挚的，示爱的情话里藏着一些他未曾解明的意味，好像Mikele还有更多不祥的弦外之音未曾明示——他无意识地屏住呼吸，和Mikele对视片刻，直到终于确定对方并没有打算再补充一个‘但是’。<br/>“……所以你愿意吗？”他小心地问，终于后知后觉地泛起了一点甜蜜的心绪，“你是答应了吗，Mikele？”<br/>意大利歌手含笑朝他点头。“当然。”他温声道，“我当然愿意——为什么不呢，Florent？”<br/>这句话像是一颗小小的火星，一瞬间点亮了法国青年犹疑的眼睛。Florent笑起来，目光和笑容都因为发自内心的愉快而闪闪发亮，像一颗璀璨地折射出日光的宝石——Mikele短暂地垂下睫毛，身体不自知地向后微微仰去，好像一尊拥有了生命的冰雕本能地试图从能融化它的阳光下退避开来。Florent没有注意到（或者假作没有注意到），他拥抱住Mikele，像个天真又热情的大型犬一样亲亲密密地蹭上去，亲吻他的发梢、鬓角、额头和嘴唇。<br/>“这太好了，Mikele。”Florent告诉他，“这对我来说很重要。知道你也想和我在一起让我很高兴。你对我来说很重要，Mikele，你知道的吧？”<br/>Mikele在他的怀抱里挣扎了一下，最终无奈地放弃了，转而回抱住他，一下下拍抚他的脊背，像是在给突然撒娇的大型犬顺毛：“我知道，我当然知道，Flo……怎么了？为什么突然这么激动？”<br/>Florent摇摇头。“……我不知道，Mikele。”他最终坦诚地说，“有时候我很担心你。我不知道怎么形容，有时候我会感觉你并不在这里，你知道吗？这让我很害怕。有时候我会感觉你随时都可能消失……我知道这听起来很奇怪，但有的时候，尤其是我们没有见面，我看不到你的时候，有时候我会担心你突然就这么走了。电话再也打不通，短信和邮件都不再回复，你的房间也人去楼空。……像我们第一次见面的时候那样。”<br/>“……我那一次吓到你了吗？”<br/>Mikele问他。他的声音里带着一点笑，像是试图让气氛轻松起来，但Florent听得出那一点笑里的刻意成分。他又吻吻Mikele。<br/>“也不算吧。也许有一点，但不完全是那样。”Florent说，他仔细挑选言辞，试图更加精确地描述自己的感受，“我时常有这种感觉，从我们在巴黎见面开始就是。我觉得你好像不属于这里……或者你自己不愿意属于这里。好像你随时都准备好了抽身离开。”Mikele在他的怀抱里轻微地颤了颤，好像冷极了，又好像受到了惊吓。他把Mikele抱得更紧了一些。“听着，Mikele，这没什么。我不知道你身上发生过什么——如果你没有准备好、或者不愿意告诉我，你就不必说——我只是想让你知道你对我来说很重要。我想让你知道，你愿意和我约会、愿意去和我妈妈吃晚饭、愿意搬进我家——你做的所有的这些事，所有这些和我有关的事，让我感觉到我和你相互联系的事，Mikele，这全都让我很开心。我很感谢你愿意为我留下来。这些事，每一件事，每一件让我感觉到我们之间的联系，让我感到你并不是一个随时会消失的影子，你愿意和我在一起，和我分享这段时间——这段人生，也许还有以后的人生的事，都让我很开心。我很珍惜所有的这些事，像我珍惜你，珍惜我们的关系那样。我想让你知道我的这些……感受。”<br/>Mikele没回答他。有一瞬间Florent以为他要哭了，或者他已经在哭了。但很快Mikele侧过头，用虎牙那一点锋利的尖端咬他的耳垂。<br/>“你真狡猾。”Mikele在他耳边说，“你完全没概念自己多会说情话，是吗？”<br/>Florent摸摸鼻子：“我只是想告诉你我的真心话。这个也算情话吗？”<br/>“当然。”Mikele斩钉截铁地告诉他，同时胡乱地吻他的脖颈和侧脸，像个不得法地到处乱舔的奶猫。Florent听见他深深吸了口气，像是想要说什么很重要的事，但最终出口的只是一声长长的，略带哭音的叹息：“我也是一样，Florent。关于我们之间的事，我们的关系……我是认真的，从你约我出去开始就是。也许一直都是。”<br/>“把那个‘也许’去掉怎么样……”<br/>Mikele叽叽咕咕地笑起来，既没说同意也没说不同意。他扭动身体，从Florent的怀抱里钻出来，捧着他的脸把他亲到晕头转向，然后不容分说地停下，把他转向餐桌。<br/>“快吃饭。”Mikele说，同时朝他抛去意味深长的一眼，“快点，现在，马上就吃完。然后我们有安排。”<br/>Florent愣了半秒钟。然后他从善如流。</p><p>真正的安排被定在周末，Mikele早早把东西打包成箱，Florent要做的只有把并不太重的几个打包纸箱帮他搬到楼下车上。那几个箱子轻得超出他的预想，Mikele只是耸耸肩：“我告诉过你我自己可以搬过去。我没什么东西——我一般不在租的房子里添置太多东西。”<br/>这是经常搬家的经验之谈，Florent也对此深有体会。他挡住开启的电梯门，帮Mikele把箱子堆进去：“那之后你就可以开始买了。”<br/>“也许吧。”Mikele说。他听起来有点模棱两可，好像纯粹是出于礼貌才没有反驳Florent的话。Florent正打算说点什么，旁边的门又是吱呀一响，年轻姑娘快步出来，随手锁上房门。<br/>“……啊，是你们。早安。”她说，目光好奇又带点困惑，在Mikele和Florent，还有那几个箱子之间轮流转了一圈，“要搬走了吗？”Florent应了一声，她又看了他们一圈，朝他俩笑笑，“祝你们今后愉快——我走楼梯就好。再见。”<br/>女孩子高跟鞋的声音在楼梯间里回响着，很快就消失不见。Mikele耸耸肩。<br/>“……我没想到她还会记得我。”他说，听起来一半惊讶一半疑惑。<br/>“因为你长得好看？”<br/>Mikele看向他的目光又像是在看什么神奇生物。Florent无辜地摊开手：“难道不是吗？不过她来晚了，你已经退出约会市场了。”<br/>Mikele摇摇头。他吻了吻Florent，抱起最后一个箱子，在身后踢了下门，让它关紧：“走吧，Florent。去你家。”<br/>“去我们家。”Florent纠正他。</p><p>Florent觉得同居生活并没有以往听说的那么——那么不同寻常。Mikele之前本来就会常常在他那里留宿过夜，同居只是把这些零散的夜晚接续起来，扩展成整段连续不断的时光。之前因为Mikele或者他自己回家而不得不断裂的空白时段和彼此重新连接，互相补足，严丝合缝地构成了生活本身，好像他们的生活天然就应当如此。<br/>当然也并不是没有需要磨合的地方：他们的工作时间并不完全吻合，Florent一般朝九晚五，而Mikele的驻唱时间通常在夜晚，日期和地点均不固定。有时候他们的作息时间可以完美错开，一整天都见不到对方的人影，好像房间里莫名多了个幽灵室友。他们讨论了这件事，试图调整出一个更切合实际的时间表。后来Mikele改变了驻唱地点，而Florent开始习惯于在周五的晚上用家属身份混到一个特等席，给自己和Mikele点两杯old fashion，再在演出结束后安静的夜晚手牵手慢慢走回家。<br/>“你知道你不用每次都来。”Mikele说，小小打了个哈欠，“你今天看起来很累。”<br/>“我想见你嘛。”Florent回答他，“而且我也喜欢看你唱歌。你在舞台上的时候看起来非常迷人，像是会发光。”<br/>“那是舞台追光，亲爱的。”<br/>Mikele说。他轻声笑起来，睫毛一垂一抬，纤薄的浅金色末端在灯光里微微颤抖，像蝴蝶轻轻震动的触须。他的神色并不认真，明显并不相信Florent的评价，只是在礼貌地做出得到赞美时应有的姿态。Florent叹了口气。<br/>“我可没在夸大其词，Mikele。你记得我们第一次见面的时候吗？你当时在那里演出——我当时一直在看你，从进屋的时候就是。”<br/>Mikele朝他挑了一下眉毛：“是这样吗？我没有注意到。”<br/>“你当然没有注意到。”Florent说，笑起来，“你当时谁也没有注意到吧？我记得你当时几乎从来不看观众，就像你唱歌只是唱给自己听的一样。”<br/>“……”<br/>“不过说到这个，最近我发现你会和观众互动了。尤其是和我。”<br/>“这样更好吗？”<br/>“和我互动当然更好啦。”Florent打趣他，“最好再多几个飞吻。”<br/>“也不是不行啊。”Mikele一本正经地说，“你还可以假装对我一见钟情，从台下冲上来献花。”<br/>Florent扬起一边眉毛：“为什么要假装？我本来就是对你一见钟情啊。”<br/>“……”<br/>“难道你不是？”<br/>Mikele不回答他，目光欲盖弥彰地转向一边，柔软的灯光下，Florent看见他的颧骨上浮起一点很浅的红。<br/>“好伤心啊。”Florent说，一半撒娇地拖长声音，“原来你没有对我一见钟情。我当时可是第一眼就注意到你了，Mikele，我可没在随口乱说逗你开心——我还记得你当时穿的那套衣服呢，还有你的腕巾和手链。你在唱歌的时候真的美得令人惊叹，我真不知道怎么会没有人注意你——怎么会只有我一个人先抓住机会跟你搭讪。”<br/>“……”<br/>Mikele没回答他。那双冷淡又多情的深色眼睛朝他投来意味复杂的一瞥，在他注意到之前就已若无其事地挪开，转而投向虚空中无形的一点。<br/>“……也许是命中注定呢。”意大利歌手最终说，唇角噙起一抹笑，“那一天恰好是你见到我，恰好是你先抓住机会来跟我搭讪。恰好我也很喜欢你。”<br/>“恰好我是个幸运的男人。”Florent回答他，和他交换了一个轻吻，“恰好你最终决定了来巴黎，恰好我足够幸运到遇见你。”<br/>这个话题让他想起了另一件事，一个被他忽略掉挺长一段时间的细节。<br/>“我记得你是打算来巴黎签约的，是吗？”他问，试图回忆起更详细的对话内容，“发生什么了吗？”<br/>Mikele沉默了片刻。他再开口时声音仍然柔和又漫不经心，好像那并不是什么大事：“没有，没发生什么……事情比较复杂，总而言之，原本的计划取消了。……就只是这样。”<br/>“那很可惜。”Florent真心实意地说，“真的，我觉得你会很合适做歌手的。你在舞台上美极了，令人瞩目。人们会爱死你的。”<br/>“你听起来像在吃醋。”<br/>“我没有。我需要吃醋吗？人们会爱死你的，但是你是我的男朋友。”<br/>他在那个表示所有权的单词上加了重音，成功地让Mikele笑出了声。他们亲密地腻了一会，享受着安静又慵懒的闲暇时光，直到Florent不放弃地再次开口：“不过你现在怎么打算，Mikele？我觉得你还可以再试试接触些其他的公司。他们会想要你的，真的，绝对会的。我也认识一些做这方面的朋友。”<br/>“……我不知道，Flo。”Mikele回答他。他听起来有些心不在焉，手指无意识地收紧了，轻轻咬住自己的下唇。Florent看着他，他看得出Mikele在想一些事情，他的目光飘得太远了，好像又被拖入只有他自己才看得到的那片虚空之海。“我不知道，也许吧。我还没有决定……我们回头再讨论这件事吧，好吗？”<br/>Florent当然不会拒绝他，即使他知道这句话纯属托词。Mikele这么说的时候通常意味着他不愿再谈起这事。他点头，同时亲吻Mikele，手势轻柔而缓慢地沿他的脊椎一下下轻抚，像抚摸一只对自己全然亲昵又信赖的家养猫咪。Mikele在他的手下眯起眼睛，身体放松下来，又往他怀里蹭一蹭。意大利人很快就不安分起来，他看似在专心浏览社交媒体，实际上则在有计划有预谋地用那些不引人注意的细节挑逗Florent，用腰臀轻轻磨蹭，脚尖有一下没一下地撩拨Flroent的脚踝和小腿，有意无意地发出惹人遐想的喘息，好像真的被情欲所虏获而不可自拔，试图将恋人也一并拖入其中，和自己共享这甜美的诱惑。<br/>“Mikele。”Florent说，一半是制止，一半是无可奈何，“亲爱的，你是认真的吗？”<br/>“我当然是。”<br/>Mikele回答他，同时轻微地眯起眼，隔着睫毛向上撩起视线来看他。他相当擅长找出那些让Florent尤其难以抗拒的表情和角度。Florent又叹一口气，如他所愿靠近吻他——先是嘴唇，然后用上舌头和牙尖，接着这个吻向下移去，经过Mikele滚动的喉结和脖颈上绷紧的肌腱，爱抚过他深陷的锁骨和苍白的胸膛，那两条纤细的浅白疤痕，直到这个吻和Mikele的身体同样彻底不再纯洁而浸满情欲的色彩。<br/>他们缓慢而温柔地做爱，将节奏拉长放缓，一寸寸细细品尝、欣赏和膜拜彼此的身体，让每一寸肌肤都被爱欲同时覆盖和融化，好像沉入一潭极深也极热的泉水。Florent在进入他的同时握住Mikele的手，和他十指交扣，细细地吻他的眉骨、额头和半睁半闭的眼帘。Mikele每到这时总会露出一种近于恍惚的神情，睫毛下半掩的眸光也是茫然失焦的，似乎全部的意识和自我都已在浓度过高的快感和爱意中融化流淌开来。<br/>他对性爱有一点过分的依赖。Florent意识的角落里发出这样一个微小的声音：并不明显——他的确很努力地在试图隐藏——但确实存在。性爱、快感、甚至只是最微小不过的肌肤接触。Mikele过分渴求这些感官的接触，在感到不安时尤其如此，好像唯有藉此他才能安下心来，能切实相信一切都安全且真实，仍然在控制之中。<br/>到底发生过什么，Mikele？Florent想问，但知道自己并不会得到回答。这个问题和其余所有不会得到回答的问题共同组成了一个谜，一片笼罩着迷雾的未知地带，一个轻轻触碰就有可能引发毁灭性爆炸的不稳定炸弹。他很轻地叹一口气，抚摸Mikele汗湿的褐发。意大利歌手的面庞上仍然笼着性事后的倦然风情，他微微打了个哈欠，勉强掀起睫毛来看他，朝他投出一个疑问的眼神。<br/>“没什么。”Florent告诉他，“只是你看起来很累。你最近睡得不太好吗？”<br/>Mikele迟了半拍才回答他：“……有吗？我觉得还好。我想我只是困了。”<br/>Florent点一下头，表示自己接受这个答案。<br/>“这没什么。”他重复一遍。<br/>这没什么。他有充足的耐心和爱意，也有充足的时间用于等待。如果现在没有能力去拆除那个炸弹，那么暂且放着不去管它也没什么——总比毁掉现有的一切要好。他愿意等待，直到Mikele觉得足够安全，可以谈起那些他试图隐匿的过往；直到他们做好了全部准备，可以应对这个深重的创伤——无论它究竟是什么。一切都会好的。Florent深信如此。</p><p>恋爱也许会变好，但工作永远不会。每当你踩着死线及时交上一篇新稿，以为这就足够应付过你的上司，获得本月的绩效；只是一眨眼的时间里，下一个月的死线又要到了——成年人的人生之苦莫过于此。被迫加班选题让整个办公室都弥漫着无形但浓重的苦大仇深气氛，电脑屏幕的荧光照出一张张面无表情的憔悴面孔，活像丧尸片照进现实，把刚探头进来的Maeva吓了一跳。她招招手，叫还在对着电脑发呆的Florent出来。<br/>“给你要了个活。”Maeva说，交给他一摞资料，“组织上决定把这个任务交给你了。”<br/>“……？”<br/>“你不是前几天跟我说想接触一下音乐从业人士？我可是费尽工夫才帮你把这个活争取到手，从迷弟迷妹里杀出一条血路啊，Mothe先生。Sid Glover，听说过吗？”<br/>“有点印象。”Florent心不在焉地回答，翻开那叠资料，“好像是个歌手？还挺有名的那种？”<br/>“对，要做一个系列专访。你可以和他见好几面，顺便记得带点签名回来，不然我不能保证那些和你竞争失败的粉丝不会分尸了你。”<br/>“……倒也不至于吧。”Florent说，“而且我说我想认识音乐人的时候其实并不是这个意思……”<br/>Maeva瞪他一眼：“你还挑剔上了是怎样，不想去还我。”<br/>“没有没有，我去我去。就知道你对我最好了Maeva，这阵子忙完请你吃饭。”<br/>“去年你也是这么说的！见色忘友！”<br/>Florent打了个哈哈，带着资料一溜烟跑走了。Maeva带来的新工作算是解除了悬在他头顶的死线压力，他心情愉快地和还在奋战的同事们打了声招呼，优哉游哉地溜达出了办公室，假装感受不到身后充满仇恨的目光。<br/>成功提前跑路让他回家时步子都轻快起来。Mikele趴在沙发上，头也不回地朝他晃了晃小腿打招呼：“你看起来心情很好。”他说，腿脚摇来摆去，活像个卷起尾尖摇晃的猫，“发生什么好事了吗？”<br/>“算是吧，可以不用赶稿了。接了个新的活。”Florent把东西放下，和他交换了一个吻，把自己塞进沙发里，调整出让两人都比较舒服的姿势，“需要做点功课——说起来，你知道Sid Glover吗？”<br/>那条漫不经心地摇来晃去的小腿僵了僵。Mikele侧头过来看他，深色眼睛里漾出一缕隐晦的警觉和掂量。<br/>“好像听过。”Mikele说，他声调平静，语气慵懒，甚至还小小打了个哈欠，好像并不特别关心这个话题，“怎么？”<br/>“是新的工作，要去给他做个专访。你知道，‘您对未来有什么打算’这一类的。你喜欢他吗？我可以给你捎带几张签名专辑。”<br/>Mikele笑起来，好像觉得这事特别有趣：“不用。”他说，“我不是他的粉丝，用不到签名专辑这种东西。”他凑过来，拿了Florent还没有开始看的文件去翻，意外地挑起一边眉毛，“看来他做得还不错。”<br/>“至少挺受欢迎的吧？Maeva说我们有好几个同事都是他的粉丝，本来想跟我抢这个活来着。”<br/>“那就干脆让给粉丝来做嘛。”<br/>“可我不想赶死线了，我的选题已经被毙掉好几个了……”<br/>Mikele叹了口气，神色位于同情和恨铁不成钢之间。他看起来放松了一些，又开始漫不经心地晃动小腿：“他是个不错的吉他手。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“就是字面意思。”Mikele说，翻了个身，枕到Florent的大腿上，揽着他的脖子，让Florent低下头和他接吻，“我听过他的歌。”<br/>“肯定没有你好。”<br/>Florent说得斩钉截铁，引得Mikele又一次笑起来。意大利歌手好像有什么话想说，但最终咽了回去，代之以一声复杂的叹息。<br/>“去忙你的吧。”他说，“我去弄点吃的。”<br/>他站起身往厨房走时脚步轻快，好像这段再普通不过的闲谈和其他日常谈话一样，都在结束的同时就已彻底消隐。Florent很快就将这段对话抛到脑后，除了偶尔会无意间在自己的电脑或Mikele的手机上看到正在播放的歌曲演唱者——Sid Glover。<br/>好吧，他想，我可别是给自己找了个情敌……虽然只是隔着屏幕的那种。</p><p>和一般人认识中的摇滚明星不太一样，Sid实际上是个挺好的合作对象：温和、敬业、有问必答，而且知道适当地放出一点料供他写稿使用。Florent喜欢所有能让他省心省力的合作对象（不过谁又不是如此呢），几次访谈下来他们迅速地熟悉了起来，如果不是Sid的职业原因，几乎进展到了可以相约去酒吧喝一杯的关系。<br/>“这也没有办法。”Sid说，“我觉得我最好还是不要冒这种风险——虽然我的确没有出名到走在街头都可能被粉丝认出来的程度。”<br/>“总有一天会的。”Florent说，“你是一位很有魅力和才华的歌手。”他向后靠进椅背里，开了个玩笑，“我可是打败了不少同事才从他们手里抢到和你合作的机会的。他们发誓如果我不给他们带你的签名回去，就会把我活活分尸。”<br/>“看来我得做些什么来避免我的合作对象遭受这么残忍的命运。”Sid笑言，接过Florent准备好的签名板，“有什么希望我写的吗？”<br/>Florent给他报了几个名字，又犹豫片刻。Sid捕捉到他的犹豫，好奇地抬起头来看他：“怎么？”<br/>“没什么。”Florent说，“Mikele——我的男朋友——他最近也开始听你的歌了，他说你是个不错的吉他手。”<br/>“Mikele？”Sid问，挑起一边眉毛，好像觉得十分有趣，“我以前的主唱也这么说——他也叫Mikele。”<br/>“以前的主唱？我不知道你有过乐队。”<br/>“大部分人都不知道。”Sid说，耸耸肩，“那是十几年前了，互联网还没这么发达的时候。——这个你也要记吗？好吧，敬业的你——那是十几年前了，当时我还在意大利演出。酒吧驻唱那种，你知道的，大部分小乐队的起步阶段。乐队里来来去去地有过不少人，不过主要成员就是Mikele和我，他是主唱，我负责吉他。”<br/>Sid叹了口气。三十多岁的摇滚歌手面孔上浮起一点追忆的神色，目光投向遥远的虚空。<br/>“他也说过这话，‘你是个不错的吉他手’。他说这话的时候好像总觉得自己不够好。其实他是个很好的歌手……有魅力也有才华，适合舞台。非常适合舞台，从前总有人说他在舞台上就像是在发光。不过他对这种话从来不当真。”Sid说，因为回忆而忍俊不禁地笑起来，模仿着记忆中的情景朝Florent耸耸肩膀，摊开手，“‘那是舞台追光，朋友。’他总这么说。……太可惜了，他原本可以站在更大的舞台上的。”<br/>Florent记录的笔停了一下。熟悉的对话带来的既视感被抛到了一边，职业本能让他捕捉到了Sid使用的那个特殊的句型：“原本？”<br/>Sid垂下眼帘。<br/>“他去世了。”<br/>“……我很抱歉。”<br/>“没什么。”Sid摇一下头，抬起视线去注视空气，好像借此去注视时隔十余年的回忆，“就只是……很突然。太突然了。我现在想起来还觉得好像不是真的，像部三流电影。就是在你以为马上就要大团圆完结的时候突然给你来一个毫无预兆的转折的那种。就是我们签约的那一年——我签约的那一年，本来我们应该是作为乐队一起来巴黎的，但是他没能来。”<br/>“我不是意大利人，这你知道。我们和那个‘星探’先生说定了见面时间。”Sid说，在星探这个词上手动打了个引号，“我打算在去巴黎之前先回家一趟，Mikele坚持要留下，因为我们当时驻唱的场地还没有找到新的歌手。……我当时该和他一起留下的。”<br/>“发生什么了吗？”<br/>“……我想没什么。”Sid说，做了个深呼吸，“我是说，没有意外事故……是猝死。但……遇到这种事情，你很难不去想，如果你当时在那里的话……如果你能做些什么，也许事情会变得不一样。每当我想起来这件事都会觉得很后悔，如果我听他的留下来，把最后几场唱完，也许我们可以一起来巴黎。他原本可以有机会实现他的音乐梦想。他还说过要出三张专辑呢。”<br/>“某种层面上你也算是一并完成了他的梦想？”Florent问，试图让气氛不那么沉重，“毕竟你已经出了不止三张专辑了。”<br/>“但那还是不一样。那毕竟还是Sid Glover的专辑，不是Sid Glover&amp;Mikele Loconte。”<br/>Florent的手指微微一颤，笔尖划出突兀的一道痕迹。某种高于他意识的直觉在他的脑海中疯狂鸣响起来，催促他假作无意地询问：“Leconte？”<br/>“Loconte。”Sid纠正了他的拼写。<br/>“抱歉。”Florent说，心不在焉地写下这个熟悉的单词，“你们之前是在意大利南部演出吗？”他说了那个城镇的名字，令人意外地——或者说果不其然地——得到了Sid的点头确认：“你怎么知道？我以为那地方没什么名气。”<br/>“我前一段时间去那儿出差来着。出去喝酒的时候好像听谁提过这个名字，没想到真的是。看来他们说你曾经在那里也不是纯粹在吹牛了。”<br/>这话让Sid笑起来：“那真的很巧——我没想到他们还记得这事。”<br/>Florent垂下视线，假装正在浏览自己的采访记录。Sid探究地望着他。<br/>“你打算写他的事情吗？”<br/>“也许，我还没想好。你知道人们会对你过去的故事很感兴趣。”<br/>Sid叹了口气：“我知道，但……我不知道，这让我感觉很复杂。他本该作为一位优秀的音乐人被提起，而不是……作为我的背景故事的一部分。”<br/>“我想他原本一定是位优秀的歌手。”Florent说，“不过如果你觉得不合适的话，当然，我不会提到的。”<br/>他们接下去又谈了些别的——规划、梦想、音乐，诸如此类。Florent纯粹凭借职业本能完成这场对话，让自己看起来仍然专业且友善。谈话快要结束时他收起东西，随口询问：“如果你不介意的话，可以分享一些你以前的照片吗？”<br/>Sid意外地朝他挑起一边眉毛。Florent对此确实没抱什么希望——这并不在他们之前谈好的内容里——但Sid想了一会，点点头：“可以啊。但不是所有东西都能用，要先问过我和我的经纪人。”<br/>他真的抱了本相册出来，给Florent有一搭没一搭地展示起了内容，偶尔还会配上讲解。从前往后翻看的速度比Florent预计中要快，他们很快经过了他的高中和大学时代，从前的乐队成员开始在照片里频频路过。Sid简单地介绍了他们中的一部分人，有的有名字，有的只是‘和我合作过一两个月的鼓手’。每翻过一页Florent都能感到自己的心跳越发加快，他等待着一个答案——一个答案，或者是一个更大的谜题——直到下一张照片出现在他眼前。<br/>“这是我们在意大利驻唱的时候拍的。”Sid说，“我都不记得我们拍过这张。好像是个派对还是什么的。”<br/>年轻的Sid占据了照片的半壁江山，大笑着朝镜头举杯。他的身后，一对男女正摆出舞蹈的动作，揽着舞伴的男性舞者像是听见了谁叫他的名字，略微意外地抬起目光，朝镜头看了过来——略微褪色的相片里，意大利歌手那双熟悉的，潋滟的深色眼睛，隔着十余年的时光望向了他。<br/>“这就是Mikele。”Sid在他身边说，声音里带着怀念，“他还在的时候一直挺喜欢跳舞。”</p><p>Florent坐在家门口。他深吸一口气，手指插进自己的头发里。<br/>他试图说服自己事情不是他想象的那样。那不可能。也许是有一个人说了谎——也许是巧合——也许是重名，是认错了人——他们连年龄都差了这么多。谁会在十几年过去后仍然容颜不改？这不科学，毫不唯物主义——他不相信超自然力量的存在——这不可能。<br/>但这可能。另一个声音在他的大脑里说：你知道这就是答案。这解释了一切。所有那些曾经令你困惑的细节都能完美地嵌入这幅拼图里，逻辑合理，恰到好处。除了这幅拼图本身过分超出常理。那些打不通的电话，隔壁租客困惑的神情，Mikele一直回避和隐瞒的态度，他过分冰凉的体温，他刚回去巴黎时常常见到的错觉般的Mikele的身影。一切都说得通了。<br/>现在他知道那枚炸弹是什么了。Florent向后捋了一把额发，深深地叹了口气：他也许该去和Mikele谈谈。也许他该这么做，也许他能为Mikele做些什么。他提到过想回家，也许他能陪Mikele回去看看，或者和家人说说话。幽灵需要些什么？Mikele吃饭的时候看起来和常人并无不同。他能去教堂吗？他们之后出门散步是不是应该避开附近的小教堂，或者他该把自己的那些十字架收到个更安全的地方？<br/>一大堆乱七八糟的想法在他的脑子里转来转去，像群发了疯的海鸥似的大声尖叫，最终逐渐平息下来，只留下一个念头——不要说。<br/>假装一切都没有发生过吧，他想：是人也好幽灵也好，有什么要紧的？他们同居了这么久，一切都完美无缺，像个魔法制造的幻梦。他不想打破这个梦，哪怕只是有打破它的风险也不行。如果由他说破这一切，Mikele会消失吗？就像童话故事和幻想小说里那样，也许Mikele还不知道自己已经死了。最好还是再等等，就让生活继续维持它现在的样子，直到足够安全，直到微妙的平衡真正稳定下来。<br/>Florent下定决心。他站起来，整理好自己家，开门进屋，和Mikele交换一个打招呼的吻。Mikele眨一眨眼睛，等他坐下，自动自觉地枕到他大腿上。<br/>“你看起来脸色不太好。”他说，在Florent不自觉地梳理他头发的时候猫似地眯起眼睛，打了个小小的哈欠，“你还好吗？”<br/>“没什么。”Florent告诉他，“只是在想工作的事情……Maeva想让我把这个专访做成一整个系列，有点麻烦。”<br/>他感觉到Mikele在睫毛后审慎地打量他，紧贴着他的肢体绷紧了。他该意识到从他第一次提起Sid的名字时Mikele就显得比平常更紧张——但谁能想到这种事？他保持着那副平静而随意的态度，迎上Mikele的视线：“你呢，Mikele？今天一切都顺利吗？”<br/>Mikele发出一点表示肯定的鼻音，自下而上撩起眼角看他，深色眼睛冷淡又多情：“没什么大事。但是很想你。”<br/>“我们早上才见过。”<br/>“那也很久了。”Mikele嘀嘀咕咕，“一整个白天呢。”<br/>Florent看着他，心里涌上一股没来由的怜惜之情。他隐约明白了那些曾让他感到困惑的依赖和索求到底从何而来，几乎让他有些难过。他应Mikele的要求调整姿势，让他们能够更加紧密地依偎在一起，用自己去温暖Mikele略低的体温。来自人类皮肤的热度让Mikele舒适地叹息了一声，更紧地靠进他怀里。</p><p>那天晚上他们做爱，这次Florent主动又热情地抱紧他，在Mikele耳边压低声音说很多很多情话，同时用自己去填满他，直到那双深色眼睛因为过多的快感而盈满雾气，失神目光和喘息一道流淌开来。<br/>“我爱你。”他贴着Mikele的耳畔一遍遍说，“我爱你，Mikele。我非常爱你。你对我非常重要……Mikele，你明白吗？我不会离开你的。”<br/>Mikele用急促的喘息和低泣般的呻吟回答他。他绞紧Florent，喃喃低语一些破碎的单词和恳求，在被灌满时猛地绷紧身体尖叫出声，一口咬住Florent的肩头。他咬得有点狠，Florent隐约感觉可能见了血，但痛感只激发了更加强烈的快感。高潮的余韵消退后Mikele才逐渐放松下来，终于意识到自己做了什么。他松开牙关，歉意地舔掉渗出的血丝。<br/>“抱歉。”他说，“我有点没轻没重了。”<br/>Florent亲亲他，告诉他这没什么。他换了个更舒服的姿势，揽住Mikele的腰。<br/>“我有点累了。”他说，“睡一会吗，Mikele？”<br/>“好。”Mikele说。他蜷进Florent怀里，按他们平常那样紧贴住Florent，不知为什么而放松地长长吐一口气：“……Flo？”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“……我爱你。”<br/>“我知道。”<br/>“我知道你知道。”Mikele说，好像被这段对话逗笑了，“我只是想告诉你。……我爱你，Flo。”他轻声说，抚摸着Florent的面庞，深色眼睛温存柔软，像是融化开来的巧克力色糖浆，“谢谢你。”<br/>“这没什么。”<br/>Mikele轻轻笑起来。他凑近Florent，吻吻他的唇角：“晚安。”</p><p>次日早上Florent一早爬起来去上班，他起床的时候Mikele发出一点被打扰了睡眠的恼火声音，把自己更深地埋进被子里。Florent知道他绝不可能在正常上班时间起床。他收拾好自己，吃完早饭，在出门前按惯例绕回卧室打算道别，正好撞上Mikele从被子里探出头，露出明亮清醒的一双眼睛。<br/>“……早上好？”<br/>“早上好。”Mikele说，朝他一笑，“你要走了吗？”<br/>Florent点点头，提醒他：“别在床上拖延太久。”<br/>“我知道。”<br/>Mikele朝他丢个飞吻。Florent回给他飞吻，他们相视一笑，Florent向后退去，准备关上房门，Mikele叫住他。<br/>“……Florent？”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“没什么。”Mikele说，“只是想告诉你我爱你。”<br/>“我也是。”<br/>Mikele朝他露出一个微笑，那双深色眼睛潋滟地望过来：“我知道。”他说，“……再见。”</p><p>Florent下班回家。他打开房门，屋子里一片寂静，灯光熄灭，悄无声息，好像没有人在家——好像一切突然回到他独居的时候，没有另一个人存在于这里的最细微的痕迹。——某种直觉告诉他事情不对。他快步冲进屋里，检查过每一个房间，试图找出本该在这里的另一个人——他一无所获。<br/>“……Mikele。”他说，深吸了一口气，“Mikele，你不能这么做。”<br/>没有人回答他。空气中漾开的只有死一般沉默的寂静。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>霜摧桃李风折莲，真娘死时犹少年。<br/>脂肤荑手不牢固，世间尤物难留连。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>